This disclosure relates to multi-chip stack packages having various structures, methods of fabricating the multi-chip stack packages, and various electronic systems having the multi-chip stack packages.
To embody high-integrated, high-speed, multifunctional semiconductor devices, a technique of integrating a logic semiconductor device and a memory semiconductor device in a single semiconductor package using a through-via electrode has been proposed.